


Roaming the Halls of my Building

by katfoxmandu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: It’s an observation. An ethnographic observation of an alien infiltration of the human workforce. Cat sighs. No. It’s a desperate plea for attention to be let in on a secret. Kara’s secret. But Cat already knows. She just doesn’t Know.





	

Cat knows. She’s always known.  
She also knows she’ll never Know.  
Kara chose those with whom she’d confide and Cat didn’t make the cut.

“My real name is Catherine.”  
It was a ruse, a simply ploy. Completely transparent to someone like Cat, who’s skill at persuasion was backed up by years of journalistic efforts and corporate experience. To someone like Kara, to someone like Supergirl, the simple ploy was simple enough it just might work; merely casual conversation between friends. In reality: a last-ditch effort. The final acceptance that Cat was never meant to Know.  
“I’m not telling you my real name, Miss Grant.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She stands in front of Cat, folding into herself. Hands clutching notepads and coffee cups, Kara’s eyes never seem to find hers. When they finally do? That’s when Cat knew.  
“Don’t talk to me like that, please!”  
They’re a brilliant blue, Cat notices. And in this moment, laced with anger.  
No.  
Passion.  
They look away.  
“Forward the phones. We’re going.”  
It was a flash. A moment of recognition. This wasn’t Kara Danvers, her timid yet competent secretary, button-down shirts and cardigans. For an instant, she was someone else, red skirts and blue sleeves.

 

Cat had no plan. The only plan was to save Kara, and that was taken care of. She makes a run for it. A burst of laughter, a crack of lightening, a rush of wind.  
“RUN!”  
So she does.  
And then she falls.  
“You’re safe now, Miss Grant.”  
The brilliant blue finds her own. This time it’s Cat who looks away.

 

Cat watches Kara from her desk. She can’t be. It’s a coincidence. Cat spends too much time gearing the media towards Supergirl that she’s starting to project her onto those around her.  
On Kiera.  
Kara.  
She can’t be.

 

“I overheard Mr. Armstrong after the board meeting…”  
She fumbles. Looks down. Eyes wide. She’s desperate.  
“No, actually Winn had this idea…”  
She smiles, relieved. Adjusts her glasses.  
Does she even need the glasses?

 

“Take them off or I see it as confirmation that I’m right.”  
She sighs. Looks away. Eyes closed. She’s desperate.  
But Cat has always known. What’s wrong with Knowing?

 

“Yes Miss Grant?”  
Cat’s heart falls. They’re in the same room.  
Kara.  
Supergirl.  
But she has to be!  
Kiera. Kara.  
She has to be.  
“I was wrong, you look nothing like her.”  
The brilliant blue.  
She adjusts the glasses.  
Does she even need the glasses?


End file.
